


What is Love

by Ecila



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love-confession, M/M, love in its truest form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Louis what "love" is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on Youtube as well. Um. Yeah. That's all.

“What is love?”  
Thousands of thoughts run through Louis’ head, once hearing his best friend exclaim the question that would forever change their lives.  
A question he has come to ask himself for a few months already. Trying not to think rationally, Louis answers on instinct, feeling Harry’s head resting on his left shoulder. “Love is… love is the feeling you have, when looking at that one person. When you feel hear your heartbeat accelerate when facing the one.” His lips curve into a smile, as he turns his head enough to look at Harry, “Love is indefinable… something we have to discover for ourselves.”  
Harry smiles, his eyes meeting the cobalt depths of Louis’ eyes, “Then what is love for you?”  
Louis returns the smile, “For me love is… love is, caring so much about the other person that your heart feels like bursting into pieces, just by the mere thought of their face, their smile. Love is… wanting to spend each and every second with that one person, to be with that one for forever and never let them go. Love is thinking of that other person, so much that it feels crazy and craving their touches like the air you need for breathing. Love is an addiction that you can’t live without. Love is finding that one person that is perfect for you and accepts you for who you are, and who loves you… love is… Love is consuming and engaging. Love takes all your senses away and numbs you from reality… it drags you to another world, of wonder and miracles, in which suddenly things that used to matter, no longer exist. Love changes you… love is… love is a miracle. Love is love. It is undefinable.”  
Harry stares at Louis’ depths, his throat tight when asking, “Is that… what Eleanor is for you?” he whispers, his voice cracking by the mention of her name, his eyes glistening with tears that are threatening to fall from his jade-emerald eyes. Holding back his feelings felt impossible to this point. Yes, he had asked for it, but actually hearing what most likely was the most beautiful love confession he has ever heard, knowing it came from the love of his life, and more importantly knowing it was meant for someone else, it really really hurt. It hurt to the point of physical pain. His throat tightened, as it felt suddenly impossible to breathe. Through the tears he tried to see clear, but the vision was blurred. Tears that burned in his eyes wanted to fall freely and let loose of his pain. As much as his bottled feelings, part of him wanted a final release off all this fear, the lonely pain, the hurtful truth, everything.  
For a moment their flat is filled with silence, as Louis stares directly into Harry’s beautiful jade orbs, seeing the tears brim in his eyes. “Why… why are you crying?” Louis whispers worriedly, feeling tears start to form in his eyes own eyes, as he tries to smile at his best mate. The deep connection they shared caused Louis to tear up the moment he saw Harry’s eyes glisten with tears. He couldn’t help himself, it hurt to see Harry upset, or far worse, crying, and the tears were indicating that about to come.  
Louis tried wiping the tears, “Don’t… don’t cry,” he whispers, knowing he’d soon cry along if Harry wouldn’t stop. “You know whenever you cry, I have to cry as well…” he tries reasoning, smiling through his tears, as he nudges Harry’s sides, his cobalt eyes still filled with concern and tears, as he strokes Harry’s cheek softly with his thumb, trying to calm him down.  
Harry shakes his head, not able to force a smile, “Just… just answer.” As much as it hurt, he needed to hear the words. He needed to accept that never would they share a sort of relationship he’s wished 3 years for. It was time to give up and in order to do that he needed to hear the final words.  
Inhaling sharply, Louis lifts Harry’s chin with his index finger, “You really want to know?” he whispers faintly, swallowing a bit. Admitting what he would do any minute wasn’t exactly something he planned to ever do. “No… she isn’t.” he then finally exclaims, a sad smile playing upon his lips. “I really… I really thought Eleanor was the one. But… more than a really great friend is… it’s just not there. Something is… something is missing with her.” He explains, knowing if anyone it would be Harry to understand him. It has always been like this.  
“What?” for a moment Harry’s entire world seemed to freeze as he realized, instead of the terrifying words he expected, the opposite has rung through his ears. No, Eleanor was not the one…  
Louis smiles sadly, “I really wanted… I wanted her to be, Haz, but… she is not. No matter how, how hard I try, she just… she’s just Eleanor.” He whispers, feeling now the sadness wash over him. Even though he’s still young, he has long came to realize all he wanted from life is spending the rest of his life with the person he loved most and the one he was meant for. He didn’t doubt his luck with his band, currently on top of the world, but that was not what he ached for. What he truly wanted was returned love with his soulmate.  
Harry swallowed hard, once gaining composure. Had the question before been hard, this one seemed impossible to ask, but he swallowed his pride, gathered his bravery and finally exclaimed the question he ached to hear the answer to, all along. “And what… what am I for you?”  
“You?” Louis repeated, surprised. He has not expected this question at all. Truth be told, he never thought about what Harry was to him, because Harry was just… Harry. Simple as that.  
Nodding, Harry realizes he couldn’t speak, his voice would come across as a raspy, cracking sound, much less than an audible whisper. Not able to stand Louis’ gaze, Harry looks at his hands, fiddling nervously with them on his lap, a habit he has developed within time he’s spend with Louis, the only person ever capable of making him feel like this, so fragile, alone, silly, nervous and scared.  
“Look at me, Harry…” Louis pleaded, seeing the way the younger lad glanced at his fingers, avoiding eye-contact, like he oh so often did, when feeling insecure. Smiling, Louis noted how he knew what each and every motion and reaction of Harry’s meant. He just thoroughly knew his band mate. His best mate. His Harry.  
Reluctantly the mixture of mostly jade, emerald and the slight flicker of hazel meet with the oceanic, cobalt depths and instantly lock upon them.  
“Harry, you are… you are my Harry.” Louis whispers, smiling now. “You’re just… you are my Harry, Haz. Mine.” He takes Harry’s hand in his squeezing it lightly, “You are my personal sun… with the most perfect dimples, ever.” He chuckles, placing a slight peck on Harry’s palm, “you are the one person that can make me laugh anytime and always knows how to make me feel better. You are the person I turn to, when I feel down, because I know, you will cheer me up. You are the person I rely on, when… when I need someone. You are the one, who I know will always be there for me, and who I will always love, regardless of any stupidity that you will ever do in the future or have done in the past. I love your flaws as much as I love anything else about you, Haz… you are perfect in your own way and… it’s times like these, when you are so insecure, that I have the need to protect you from this world,” he smiles, biting his bottom lip lightly, “I know this sounds stupid, but… you asked for it.” He grins, “You are… the person that understands me and… who loves me for who I am. You are the one that I need most in this world and who I can’t live without. You… you’re just my Haz.” He smiles, leaning closer to Harry, not even aware of his own actions, as he smiles wider, his face now only inches apart from Harry’s, “You’re the most beautiful person I had the pleasure off getting to know, inside and out. And you are mine, only.”  
And then their lips finally connect, turning a mere brush of their lips into a heated wrestle of their tongues, sliding in each other’s mouths and ravishing one another.  
The moment their lips had first contact with one another, both, on instinct, knew the true definition of love, real love.

**Author's Note:**

> Larry Stylinson is so perfect they burn my damn eyes *-*
> 
> Also, this is quite... old. Almost a year, I think. SO, sorry if my writing isn't so good in the old days... it gets better.. it is by now. At least I like to believe that :)  
> Check out my other stories as well? Be assured they revolve all around the 1D boys... particularly Larry Stylinson :)


End file.
